


Can't Stay Young Forever

by muffinmanhoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Nessie - Freeform, Size Difference, some rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinmanhoran/pseuds/muffinmanhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic. (It's super late I know) Takes place at Niall's party in Ireland. Niall takes Bressie home, and sex ensues. *Song title from Bressie's album Colour Blind Stereo*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stay Young Forever

“For he’s a jolly good fellow! For he’s a jolly good fellow! For he’s a jolly good fellow! That, nobody can deny!” Everyone whistled and clapped. Niall has the biggest smile on his face. This was one of the best nights of his life. All of his friends and family are here celebrating his birthday. And maybe most importantly Bressie is here. Damn that gentle, muscular giant. Niall looks across the pub to see him leaning against the wall talking to Eoghan. He appears relaxed. As relaxed as anyone can be talking to the energetic lad that is Eoghan. Niall begins to stare at his lithe, tall body. He feels himself start to harden. He turns around to the bar and takes another shot. How did he get so fucking lucky?

Niall walks across the dance floor towards Bressie, thanking people who wish him a happy birthday along the way. He really loves his friends and family. He finally reaches Eoghan and Bressie and they’re talking about seagulls. Bressie constantly goes on to Niall about his fear of them; Niall thinks it’s cute how such a big man is scared of a bird.

“Am I interrupting anything?” Niall asks.

“Hey chief!” Bressie smiles at him.

“Enjoying your party Niall?” Eoghan asks.

“Yeah! It’s all great!” Niall replies.

“It’s almost time for cake!” Bressie tells him.

“Are you going to have any, or are you training for another triathlon being the macho muscle man you are?” Niall teases.

“Shut up!” Bressie pushes him away smiling. “You like my muscles.”

“Ok! EW!” Eoghan jokes. “Oh here comes the cake!”

Niall doubles over laughing when he sees it. It’s shaped like the grill in his backyard. He fucking loves that thing. His friends really know him.  
The night has turned into the wee hours of the morning. People are finally starting to leave much to the relief of Niall, who’s just wanted to climb Bressie since he saw him talking to Eoghan earlier. It became worse when Niall and Bressie danced together. Bressie purposely started grinding on Niall, and when he tried to drag him to the bathroom his family got in the way. Fucking cockblockers.

\- - - - -

Niall and Bressie are finally heading back to Niall’s house after the party. It’s about 3 in the morning, but Niall’s too drunk to care. Bressie takes the keys from Niall, as he’s less of a lightweight. He gets the door worked open after what feels like an eternity.

As soon as they’re inside Niall’s pushed Bressie up against the wall.

“You looked so fucking good tonight.” Niall growled at him.

“Well, thanks chief!” Bressie said teasingly.

“Shut up! Bed. Now.” Niall demanded.

Bressie chuckled and moved his hands down to Niall’s thigh, signaling he wanted him to jump. Niall hopped up and wrapped his legs around the Bressie. Bressie walked towards Niall’s room kissing him at the same time. When they reached Niall’s room Bressie threw him onto the bed. 

“Take your kit off!” He ordered.

Niall ripped off his clothes as quickly as possible the excitement causing him to shake, rendering him unable to undo the button on his pants.

“So helpless aren’t you.” Bressie commented and kneeled in front of Niall undoing his jeans. He slowly pulled Niall’s boxers down. Niall moaned in both relief and agony when the cool air hit his cock. Bressie licked the head of his cock and started dirty talking.

“Never thought you’d see me on my knees for you, huh? Sucking your cock.”

“Fuck Bres.” Niall moaned. “Never in a million years.”

Bressie continued to suck at Niall’s cock.

“Need it so bad don’t you pet? Want me to fuck you sweetheart?” Bressie carried on.

“Yes, please fuck me!” Niall begged. “Please, please!”

“Alright darling, I’ve got you. Hands and knees on the bed, pet.” Bressie commanded. Bressie ran his hands down Niall’s back to his round ass pulling his cheeks apart.

“So pink and perfect for me aren’t you baby?” Bressie asked.

“Yes! Yes, only for you daddy!” Niall chanted, letting himself babble.

“Want daddy to take care of you baby?” Bressie asked Niall.

“Please.” Niall whimpered into the mattress.

“Please what?” Bressie prompted.

“Please daddy! Please take care of me.” Niall slurred his words out of pure want.

“Daddy’s got you pet, don’t worry.” 

Bressie pulled Niall’s cheeks apart blowing cool air onto his tight, furled hole.

“So pretty.” He murmured. Bressie moved his tongue across Niall’s hole. Niall whined, and Bressie continued to work open Niall’s hole. When it was a little more yielding Bressie grabbed the lube out of the bedside table, drizzling some onto his fingers.

“Turn over, love. On your back.” He requested. Niall changed his position on the bed spreading his legs for Bressie.

“Ready, baby?” Bressie questioned.

“Yes, daddy!” Niall shouted in response. Bressie worked one finger into Niall’s hole immediately beginning to pump.

“Just for Daddy, yeah? You’re mine?”

“O-only for Daddy. I’m only for you.” Niall grunted as his boyfriend placed a second finger inside of him and began to curl them against his prostate. Bressie finally released his fingers, resulting in a whine of protest from Niall. The older man then pulled his boxers off and slicked himself with lube before aligning his baby’s hole.

“Does my baby want more? Does he want Daddy inside him? Inside his little hole?”

“Yes, Daddy! Please give me more, please.” Niall begged. Bressie spread the boy’s legs further to allow better access. He gently began to push into Niall not wanting to hurt him. Niall moaned at the movement, and the love Bressie had come to feel at being a daddy grew inside his chest. He loved Niall so much, and that Niall only shared this with him. Bressie began to move at a decent pace.

“You like that, baby? Does my boy like Daddy’s cock filling up his little hole?” Hearing Niall’s babbled words and moans in response, Bressie thrusted faster wanting Niall to reach his high.

 

“D-daddy, please fuck me harder.” Niall moaned. At this request there was no rhythm in Bressie’s thrusting. He was furiously pounding into the boy laid out before him, who was continuously letting out streams of moans and the word “daddy”. Always making sure Niall reached his orgasm before himself, Bressie wrapped his hand around Niall’s dick and pumped.

“Daddy...gonna.. gonna come.” Niall panted.

“That’s it baby. Come for daddy” Bressie pumped faster, swiping his thumb over Niall’s slit. Hearing the older man’s approval Niall threw his head back and screamed “Daddy!” letting his orgasm wash over him, and came all over his stomach and Bressie’s hand. Feeling Niall’s hole clench at his release Bressie quickly followed releasing into his boyfriend under him. He gradually slowed his thrusting, enjoying the last few moments of his orgasm. The two were quiet for a minute, the only sound being their heavy breathing. Bressie spoke first.  
“Did you enjoy yourself, babe?” he asked as he pulled out of the blond boy.

“Yes, thank you.” he smiled at Bressie adoringly.

“You’re welcome, pet.” Bressie returned, reaching for a flannel to wipe off their sticky bodies.

“Goodnight babe. I love you.” he whispered, kissing Niall’s forehead sweetly.

“Love you too, Bres. Best birthday ever!” Niall mumbled, cuddling up to Bressie.

The two fell asleep like that in each other’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I'm sorry if it sucked. It was my first time writing smut let alone Nessie, so I hope it was somewhat readable. Also I realize it's a full month after Niall's birthday I didn't really get the idea until a couple weeks after, but I couldn't resist writing some Nessie bday sex. Visit me on my tumblr at muffinmanhoran.tumblr.com if you want to. Feel free to comment!


End file.
